Maudites photos?
by Selhenya Elora-Lucian Esfir
Summary: Deux SEMAINES! J'en peux plus, je vais exploser! Comme si moi, Drago Malefoy pouvais se permettre de craquer! Il faut que je le vois! OS-Première fanfic


Deux semaines! Ça fait deux putain de semaines que j'ai pas pu être seul avec lui! Si ça continue je vais exploser! Genre moi, le Grand Draco Malefoy perdre ses moyens, c'est juste pas possible! Je suis constamment en érection, je ne pense qu'à lui, à ses yeux bleus pétillants, à ses cheveux roux, à son magnifique sourire malicieux, à son prénom qui roule sur ma langue . Et putain je recommence à bander… Et à désespérer..

C'est sur ces pensées pleines de philosophie que je vois arriver l'objet de mes rêves, ce qui bien sûr n'améliore pas mon état. Son meilleur ami connaît notre relation et ne s'en ai pas outré pour mon plus grand plaisir mais aussi ma plus grande surprise jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que lui même entretenait une relation absolument pas platonique avec le plus calme des serpentards, j'ai nommé Théodore Nott (ne l'appelez jamais par son prénom entier, vous risqueriez de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, préférez son diminutif pour votre propre bien et surtout pour votre vie!). Vous pensez certainement que puisque son meilleur ami est au courant il serait simple qu'on se rejoigne discrètement, après tout il pourrait faire diversion ou donner une excuse, mais non! après avoir remarqué leur nombreuses nuits en dehors de leur lits, leurs très chers (notez l'ironie…) camarades de dortoir ont commencés une surveillance rapprochée, genre vraiment rapprochée (je serais presque jaloux...presque). Le soir juste après cette magnifique et absolument pas pénible décision mon beau roux aidé de la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami sorti, mais très rapidement ses camarades ont remarqués son absence et malgré les protestations et les essais pour les ralentir au maximum du sauveur du monde sorcier, ces idiots de gryffons sont partis en quête dans le château et nous ont presque trouvés à la sortie de la salle sur demande. Heureusement Saint Potty était là et a attiré l'attention de Rusard et de Miss Teigne pour les faire fuir et nous permettre de sortir tranquillement.

Maintenant, là, dans la Grande Salle mon état ne se calme pas, heureusement avec Théo, mon Ron (oui **mon**!) et Harry (vous avez bien entendu, mon cher et tendre a absolument voulu que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms), nous avons créés un plan presque infaillible pour pouvoir se retrouvés ce soir (chaque couple de son côté, on est pas comme ça! et en plus je n'aime que les roux et plus particulièrement **mon** roux!). Je capte le regard de mon amour pendant que Théo et Potty, NON! Harry, se dévorent des yeux.

Un signe de la tête presque invisible de ma part auquel répond Ron, la même chose du côté des deux bruns. Le duo d'Or se lève (oui le duo puisque mademoiselle Je-sais-tout est en train de rouler des patins à Lovegood, qui étant à Serdaigle, donc pas dans une maison ''ennemie'' aux gryffys n'a pas besoin de cacher son couple), et sort de la Grande Salle le plus discrètement possible, ce qui s'avère légèrement compliqué avec tous ces regards qui les suivent quoi qu'ils fassent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je me lève à mon tour accompagné de Théo pour sortir quand une Pansy-je-suis-un-bouledogue-Parkinson me retiens :

 _P: "Tu vas où Drakinouchet?"_

 _D: "Pansy appelle moi encore une seule fois comme ça et tu n'auras jamais la chance d'enfanter car je me ferais un plaisir de faire une danse vaudou autour de tes ovaires répandus sur le sol!"_ Cette phrase ô combien poétique l'ayant bien calmé, je m'empresse de partir d'à côté de cette parodie de sorcière respectable qui espère toujours devenir ma femme (moi vivant, JAMAIS! heureusement que le mariage post-mortem est interdit...). Après une douzaine de minutes à courir avec classe et élégance (un Malefoy est toujours classe et élégant!) accompagné du serpent aux cheveux bruns, nous arrivons devant la tapisserie qui marque le passage pour la salle sur demande et où nous attendent les deux gryffons bien connus.

Je souris à Ron et prend sa main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre de préfet pendant que Théo et Harry passent trois fois devant la salle secrète pour finalement y rentrer.

On est dans ma chambre, on se regarde, le désir se voit dans nos yeux assombris. Il s'approche lentement. Arrivé devant moi, il m'attrape la nuque pour doucement m'embrasser. Baiser qui devient vite fougueux. Il m'a tellement manqué! Je commence à lui enlever son gilet pendant qu'il pose des baisers papillons dans mon cou, sachant que j'y suis très sensible. On continu en ôtant nos chemises, nos gestes deviennent vite effrénés, saccadés, on a besoin du corps de l'autre! Il me fait reculer vers le lit jusqu'à ce que mes genoux tapent sur le bord et il m'y fait tomber pour allonger son sublime corps sur moi. Nos respirations sont erratiques, il fouille toujours plus ma bouche de sa langue et déboutonne mon pantalon, tandis que je touche son torse sculpté par le quidditch. Il grogne alors que je pince légèrement ses tétons durcis par le désir, et finit de m'enlever mon pantalon, il en profite pour libérer mon sexe érigé en faisant suivre mon boxer. Il revient m'embrasser langoureusement et commence une traînée de baisers qui part de mon cou pour passer par mon nombril où il mime l'acte sexuel, me fait gémir et finit par aller jusqu'à mon entre-jambe qu'il contourne en me léchant l'aine. Je gémi et supplie, je veux tellement qu'il me prenne en bouche! Il suit la veine de mon sexe avec sa langue, la passe dans la fente pour finalement exaucer mes vœux et commencer une incroyable fellation qui me ravage et me fait me cambrer violemment. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux de feux pendant qu'il continue à me pomper comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je l'arrête:

" _Stop, je….je vais…"._ Il s'acharne encore plus après ma phrase qui l'a fait gémir autour de ma virilité me provoquant un cri d'autant plus prononcé par les vibrations qu'il a provoqué autour de ma hampe de chair. Après quelques allers-retours en plus, je me libère dans sa fantastique bouche, il s'empresse d'avaler la moindre goutte tout en continuant sa fellation pour me réveiller de nouveau et viens m'embrasser me faisant partager mon propre goût. Je lui enlève précipitamment ses vêtements qui sont définitivement en trop et il me présente trois de ses doigts que je m'empresse de lécher et sucer sous ses magnifiques yeux bleus sombre de désir envoûtés par ce spectacle. Après les avoirs bien lubrifiés, il amène ses doigts vers mon antre inviolé depuis bien trop de temps pour mon bien et en fait doucement entrer un premier. Je me crispe, pas de douleur mais plutôt de malaise, il en rajoute un et tape en plein sur ma prostate; je crie; il recommence et fait des mouvements de ciseaux pour rajouter enfin le troisième et dernier doigt.

 _D: "S'il-te-plais..."_

 _R: "Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon amour?"_ me demande-t-il avec un sourire malicieux

 _D: "Toi…. à l'intérieur de moi, viens!"_

 _R: "Ce que monsieur désire!"_

Il retire ses doigts de mon entrée, ce qui me fait grogner de frustration par la perte, met mes genoux sur ses épaules et me pénètre d'un coup. Il entre jusqu'à la garde et arrête tout mouvement pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa grosseur (c'est qu'il est bien monté le lion!). Je roule des hanches pour lui signifier qu'il peut lui aussi commencer à bouger, ce qu'il ne se prive pas de faire et va et viens dans mon antre à un rythme d'abord lent puis plus soutenu. Je gémis, crie toujours plus fort alors qu'il touche ce merveilleux point en moi. Lui aussi gémit et grogne alors qu'il est enfoncé bien profondément. Après quelques minutes de ce schéma plein d'érotisme et de luxure je finis par jouir sur ses abdos pendant que lui même éjacule au plus profond de moi en sentant mes muscles se resserrer autour de son muscle.

Il tombe à côté de moi, me prend dans ses bras si réconfortants et je m'endors au rythme de sa respiration calme.

Je me réveille le lendemain, ma tête sur son torse et son bras droit qui encercle ma taille, je souris en le voyant si beau endormi, heureusement qu'on est dimanche car il est déjà 14 heures, on a loupé le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner, notre absence à déjà dû être remarquée, surtout moi qui ai l'habitude de me lever tôt même le week-end. Je réveille mon amour par de petits bisous dans le cou qui le font frissonner et finalement il ouvre les yeux.

 _R: "Bonjour mon chéris"_

 _D: "Bonjour amour"_ Je quémande un baiser qu'il m'accorde de bon cœur et on se lève pour se préparer. On utilise chacun notre tour la salle de bain, ne voulant pas être encore plus en retard et remarqués.

On termine et entends des coups sur ma porte, je vais ouvrir et reviens avec Théo. Dès que la porte se ferme, un plus petit brun au yeux vert sort d'une cape d'invisibilité. Les deux bruns on l'air stressés, ce qui, du balafré national (on dit HARRY!) ne m'étonne pas mais qui est beaucoup plus bizarre de la part du calme et timide serpent.

 _H: "On est cuit!"_

 _R: "De quoi tu parle Ry'?"_ Demande Ron qui nous as rejoints.

 _T: "Ry' comme tu dis, parle du fait que l'on était visiblement suivi hier soir; et que Colin Crivey ait prit des photos de nous deux nous embrassant et de vous deux main dans la main allant dans cette chambre..."_

 _D: "Qui a vu ces photos?"_ Les couleurs de mon visages viennent de partir en vacances au Bahamas, et je commence légèrement à paniquer, même si bien évidemment, personne ne pourrais le voir (je suis parfait! oui c'était une remarque inutile mais il fallait vous le rappeler!)

 _T: "C'est ça le problème, tout le monde les a vu puisque Crivey a eu la bonne idée de les affichées dans le hall."_

 _H: "Donc on est obligé de les voir en allant dans la Grande Salle…"._

Je commence réellement à désespérer et comprend maintenant très bien leur expression en arrivant. Maudites photos!

 _R: "Comment les gens réagissent ?"_ Ron a une expression indéchiffrable, lui qui d'habitude est celui qui gère le moins bien les situations de ''crises'', me surprend par son self-control.

 _H: "La plupart ne comprennent pas et attendent de nous voir en personne pour nous assommer de questions."_

Ça part mal, c'est déjà un miracle que le duo de brun ne se soit pas fait remarqué, car bien qu'Harry était sous sa cape, Théo lui, était à la vue de tous.

On décide d'un commun accord de se montrer ensemble. Et puis de toute façon cramés pour cramés...

On avance sain et sauf jusqu'au fameux hall où les photos se trouvent (vous croyez que je peux porter plainte contre Crivey pour atteinte au droit à l'image? je vais me renseigner… J'ai un très bon avocat). On réussi à rester deux secondes (montre en main) avant de se faire remarquer et inévitablement sauter dessus par toute l'école.

" _Vous êtes ensemble?"_

" _Depuis quand?"_

" _Dites moi que c'est une blague? Pas Weasley!"_ (cette intervention très pertinente vous est proposée par la grande poétesse Pansy Parkinson, vous pouvez la trouver dans toutes les librairies sur le chemin de traverse à prix d'or!)

" _Du coup vous faîtes comment dans l'intimité?"_

" _Vous êtes trop mignons tous les quatre!"_ (#Poufsouffle)

Suite à cette inondation de phrases et questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, les professeurs se décides (enfin) à intervenir pour endiguer ce flot incessant.

 _Dumbledore: "Jeunes gens si vous voulez vraiment ces réponses, je vous conseille de les laisser répondre."_ Ah bah non en faite il voulait nous enfoncer encore plus…

Une minute passe sans que personne ne parle, d'un côté car ils attendent ces ''fameuses'' réponses et de l'autre car nous ne voulions justement pas répondre.

Au bout de cette minute notre sauveur national se racle la gorge, échange un regard avec Théo puis avec moi et Ron et commence à parler:

 _H: "Alors… heu donc je suis avec Théo et Ron est avec Draco"_

 _D: "Ils n'auraient pas pu le deviner avec tout seul dit donc..."_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire remarquer. Il m'envoi un regard noir et continu: " _Depuis un peu-près 4 mois, donc juste après la bataille et la reprise des cours et non ce n'est pas une blague."_

Il défi du regard quiconque voudrait s'insurger de nos couples et j'en viens à éprouver du respect pour le courage dont il a fait preuve en disant tout cela la tête haute et sans sourciller, les autres élèves le regardent d'ailleurs comme s'il était Merlin en personne et je me dis que j'ai bien fait de le laisser prendre la parole (bien sûr que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à parler, les bonnes idées viennent toujours de moi!). Pas un son ne sort pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Pansy (cette folle) se jette sur mon Ron-chéri (Un Malefoy n'est jamais niais, juste légèrement aveuglé par ses sentiments!). Alors qu'elle commence à le griffer, le professeur Snape (qui étant mon parrain, était au courant...je n'ai pas non plus dis qu'il l'avait bien prit!) réussi à la stupéfixer et il la fait léviter pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'en profite pour m'enfuir (avec élégance toujours) avec Ron vers les cuisines (c'est que j'ai faim moi!); je vois Harry prendre la main de Théo et aller en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

Ron chatouille la poire du tableau cachant les cuisines et nous rentrons. Aussitôt les elfes de maison s'activent et nous prépare un repas d'ogre.

Je regarde mon amour et me dis que finalement ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir été découvert, que maintenant on pourra se rejoindre sans problème, je pourrais profiter pleinement et embrasser mon rouquin quand je voudrais. Elles ne sont peut-être pas si maudites ces photos...

Au repas du soir, nous réussissons finalement à entrer dans la Grande Salle et surtout à nous asseoir (ce fut une épreuve compliquée qui nous as demandée moult courage!). C'est à ce moment qu'une enveloppe rouge sang arrive, apportée par un hiboux à l'aspect royal. C'est accessoirement également à ce moment que les couleurs de mon visage repartent en vacances (cette fois-ci elles vont au Maroc).

 _Lucius Malefoy: "_ _ **DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY!**_ _..."_


End file.
